


Summer shipping

by Heliosthetroll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Other, Summer, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliosthetroll/pseuds/Heliosthetroll
Summary: I'm still bad with titles.Basically, this is exactly what it says on the tin. Lots of Homestuck ships set in a summer shipping.





	Summer shipping

It was summer and seven different groups had formed doing seven different activities to enjoy the warm weather and sunshine. It also just so happened that each of these groups were romantically involved. There was John, Dave, and Karkat, Dirk and Jake, Roxy and Hal, Rose and Kanaya, Eridan, Sollux, And Feferi, Cronus and Kankri, and finally Kurloz and Mituna. 

For our first look into the lives of these groups during the summer is with John, Karkat, and Dave. 

Karkat had been raised where it was cold almost year round and John had been raised in Washington so neither were used to the Texan summer heat like their boyfriend Dave was. The pair had moved there to be with Dave when he had moved away from Bro in order to support him and this wasn’t their first summer in Texas but it didn’t make it any less tortuous to them.

At the moment they laid on the couch as far apart from each other as possible, John shamelessly in only his boxers while Karkat was too embarrassed to not wear a t-shirt and sweatpants. Normally they’d be snuggling together and watching a movie, arguing lovingly over the quality depending on who got movie choice but now they had declared it too hot to do that. Or anything really. 

Dave on the other hand was walking around casually, perfectly used to the heat and fine in his skinny jeans and white tank top. He goes over to lean over the back of the couch, apple juice in hand and smirks at his boyfriends. 

“Hey dorks. You enjoying the heat you two?” Karkat glared at the cocky Strider. “Shut your gaping yap fuckface.” Karkat would normally be even more colorful and long with his words but the heat was even affecting that, making him speak less and a bit quieter to conserve energy. Dave simply chuckled. “So romantic Karkles.” “I am the master of romance but I’m not in the mood dumbass.” Dave chuckled again and turned his attention Egbert. “What about you Egderp? How is your Washington ass liking the Texan heat?” John glares at him but all it really does is make him look cute as he pouts just a bit. “You know how I feel Dave! It’s too hot!” He whined, dramatically flapping his arms around before he lets his sweat reattach him to the fabric of the couch as he ran out of strength to flop. 

Dave couldn’t help but laugh at his two partners as they acted so much like toned down versions of their normally very personality filled selfs. It was entertaining watching them try to handle the heat that he was so used to himself. Sure it was hot but Dave didn’t mind. He had grown up in Texas and even on the roof of the old apartment building most of the time in the blazing heat working out so this was nothing. Being in the air-conditioned house with cold apple juice whenever he wanted as long as he went to the fridge. It was paradise to him.

Especially since he had his boyfriends here with him. That was definitely the best part by far.

Dave jumped over the couch to sit in between the two of them and John groaned and Karkat growled at the extra body heat he gave off to the two of them. They weren’t even touching and it was too much for them. Dave couldn’t help but laugh again and give them smooches on both their cheeks. This was the life. Sitting here with his partners in the Texan heat rebuilding his life after everything was finally over. 

Next up we should check up on what Dirk and Jake are up to. Which per Jake’s interests was rather adventurous. 

Dirk had barely even realized it was summer when Jake had come bursting into his work room while he was busy working on a new robot like usual. Time tended to blend together like that for him. Night and day blending together and then days into weeks and weeks into months and so on. Or well that was his old habit. Jake had changed that when he moved in with the Strider. With him each day was new. An adventure. At first it had annoyed Dirk and sometimes it still did, he wanted to be productive and efficient, but he came to appreciate and cherish what Jake brought into his life and Jake was slowly learning that sometimes Dirk just needed to be alone with his thoughts to figure things out in his own complicated manner. It was a work in progress sure but they were getting there and they both loved each other a lot.

However, that didn’t completely stop time from blending for Dirk a little while he works.

Anyway, Jake had just come bursting into Dirk’s work room excitedly and Dirk, semi-used to this by now, only slightly jumps before turning around in his seat to look at Jake, one arm over the chair’s back and an eyebrow raised. Sometimes Jake didn’t understand the Strider’s silent language of facial expressions but he was getting better at it and was quite proud of that. This time he instantly knew that Dirk was questioning his actions.

“Oh sorry chap! I’m just so excited!” “I can see that Jake,” Dirk’s monotone voice replied. “Might I ask why you’re so hyper this time?” Jake chuckled at his slight snark, having gotten used to that a bit too. It was charming really. “It’s summer! Which means it’s the movie marathon season!” Dirk rolled his eyes but gave a slight smile. He was getting used to having to express more and so he wasn’t quite so stoic against his love for Jake.

“We do that every season.” “I know but now is the prime time Dirk!” Dirk shook his head gently but relented to his boyfriend’s excitement. After all who was he to deny Jake something that so clearly made him happy? Besides, Dirk was getting used to taking breaks instead of working himself to the bone and never resting so this was good.

“Fine. But no Avatar.” Jake whined. “Aw come on Dirk! You always say that!” Dirk had stood as he spoke and moved to Jake as Jake spoke, now allowing him to put a hand on Jake’s shoulder. “That’s because it’s a shitty movie.” “No it’s not!” “Whatever you say English.” “Don’t pull that now Strider!” “Yeah sure. Let’s go watch movies and snuggle already.” Dirk smirked just a bit and it melted into a smile as Jake’s eyes sparkled.

“Yes!” Jake cheered and dashed out. Dirk chuckled and followed him, joining him on the couch and allowing the boy to curl up with his head against his chest as he put his arms around him happily. One thing they had in common was how they showed affection. They were both very physical people when it came to love and affection. Still, that didn’t stop Jake from murmuring, “I love you,” and Dirk murmuring back, “I love you too,” as the first movie started. 

Next on our journey will be Roxy and Hal.

Roxy had told Hal earlier that day that she had something special planned for them to do to celebrate the warm weather returning and then she had winked at him. Hal had, of course, become instantly curious. However, Roxy insisted it remains a surprise. She knew Hal got nervous whenever any of his senses, especially sight, was taken from him, too much like not existing all over again, so she did not make him turn off his senses but she made him promise to only look at the ground until they arrived.

Hal was grateful to Roxy for her allowance of his sight and obeyed. When he was finally allowed to look up he was grateful to Dirk as well for making his body waterproof. She had brought him to a water park and already he was as excited as a little kid. Not only would this be his first time at a water park but it would be his first time soaking in water at all. Even with his waterproof body protecting all his electrical bits he’d only ever washed himself down with a wet rag. This would be completely new to him in every single way.

It both terrified and excited the fuck out of him. On one hand, if Dirk’s systems failed then he would be without a body again or even worse, he could have a system failure and be forced to delete parts of himself. He had uploaded himself to the internet to prevent total deletion a long time ago out of paranoia sure but with something as advanced as him major parts could not be uploaded properly. 

On the other hand, Roxy looked so excited and happy to be here and Hal couldn’t help but feel the rush as well. Before too long his love for Roxy and excitement override his fear and he went with the bouncing Roxy to get tickets and head inside.

Of course their first was the little kid’s splash zone. Partly because Hal wanted to be absolutely sure he would be safe before he did anything that could do serious damage and partly because Roxy was excited to run around and play with the different things that were set up for the kids. And that included the water gun which Roxy quickly spotted and raced over to, her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

There weren’t many kids around that day because school was still in for a few more days allowing Roxy to grab the gun without having to wait for any of the kids to finish up with it first. Hal and Roxy were getting a few weird looks here and there from people but they couldn’t give a single fuck about it. They were going to have fun their way and that was all that mattered to them.

Roxy turned the gun on Hal almost instantly and gave a look of playful fighting spirit before spraying water at him. He reflectively brought his hands up to block his chest and head, the parts of him that held the most important parts of his tech but Dirk’s body kept the water out just as he had said it would Hal was completely fine as Roxy drenched him in the liquid, laughing a fake evil laugh that quickly turned into giggles as Hal smirked and powered through the semi-powerful water spray like it was nothing, which to him it really was due to his eyes just being screens in his shades that he most often kept in the red dot form but could change to make any range of expressions. The most inconvenience the water caused was him having to be a bit careful with his steps as to not slip just like anyone else.

It was a powerful and wonderful feeling to Hal. The knowledge that just like any human he didn’t have to fear water. On top of that, he was actually better equipped to deal with water than most humans. 

Hal easily got over to Roxy and pulled her playfully away from the gun and into his arms as she gave a squeal like a child being pulled into their parent’s during a game of tag. Both of them laughed together. They ran around, chasing each other around the place for a good long while before Roxy finally trips and falls backward where Hal catches her and holds her while they both laugh for a while.

A while later they finally leave that section of the water park and head straight for the water slides next. There’s three of them in total, one swirly tube one, a straight down flume, and one more calm slide for the little kids. Roxy heads right for the straight flume. Meanwhile, Hal makes a comment on the two main slides. He points to the straight one and says, “Us,” then points to the swirly one and says, “Dirk and Jake.” Roxy bursts out laughing at Hal’s joke and smiles wide while Hal smiles softly in return. 

Soon they reach the slides and go down each of them about ten times before they finally finish up with them and look around for their next activity to have fun within the park.

That activity happened to be a wave pool. Hal was a bit more nervous about this because if he was pushed over by a wave or the force of the wave bent a piece of metal on him it would really bad. Sure the water slides had been like that but there had still been a lower chance of it happening there. However, Roxy inisited that they at least try it and Hal couldn’t say no to the joy in her eyes.

And so here they were wading into the wave pool, Hal moving slowly and carefully while Roxy ran in at top speed. The water splashed up around her and Hal could almost swear he was in one of Dirk’s animes by the way it made her sparkle as she giggled. He couldn’t help but stare.

Which of course earned him a comment from Roxy.

“You like what you see big boy?” She flirts, winking at him. Hal allows his cheeks to heat up and the lights in them to turn on dimly to show his blush. He had confused Dirk when he’d requested that feature but he wanted to be as human as possible which meant he needed to show embarrassment on his face via a blush. He wasn’t like the other Striders who would do anything not to show emotions like that. Sure he hid his emotions just like them and he wasn’t exactly eager to display everything to the world but it was a human function and so he insisted he have it anyway. Besides, he trusted Roxy more than anyone else. He knew he was safe with her.

Roxy giggled and went back over to Hal to pull him a bit quicker through the water. The same trust that allowed him to blush in front of Roxy made him ok with Roxy tugging him like that and so he didn’t stop her like he easily could if he wanted to.

Before long they’re both up to their chests in the liquid and Hal is holding Roxy’s hand tightly out of nervousness. She giggles at him and rests her head on his shoulder to help calm him. His hand relaxes a bit at the show of affection but only enough that it’s not crushing her own hand. “Hally relax you’re fine. The waves aren’t that big.” “Roxy the next round of waves hasn’t started yet.” “Shhhhh details details.” Hal rolls his eyes at her but he’s smiling a bit and a bit calmer. 

She continues to distract him until the waves start and as Roxy promised Hal is fine and both of them have fun, Hal lifting Roxy up even easier than usual and her striking a superhero pose that makes Hal laugh. They continue to play around and by the time they're done the place is closing down and they have to clear out. 

Roxy is giggling almost as much as she used to when she drank a lot. Luckily Hal had helped her out of that habit and now she was just drunk on love and joy. As was Hal. And it was perfect.

And now for Rose and Kanaya.

The sun was going down on a warm summer night and Rose was sitting outside and reading peacefully. She heard the clack of high heels on the pavement behind her and she smiled, already knowing who it was before they even got to her and wrapped their arms around her neck. “Rose dear are you going to sit out here and read all night?” “I don’t know Kanaya darling. Did you have something else in mind?” Kanaya blushed at the insinuation but brushed it aside.

“Not especially. I just find it a little… off-putting that you have done nothing but read today.” Rose can’t help but chuckle at her wife’s jealousy towards her book. “I see. Well I suppose we could have a nice picnic date if you wish dear.” Kanaya grinned. “You always have the best ideas.” Rose chuckled again and leaned her head up to kiss Kanaya before bookmarking her place in her book and getting up. She couldn’t resist kissing her again once standing but then resisted the urge again until she was inside and had put her book away. Together her and her wife packed up some food and Rose snuck along some of her black candles for the romantic mood of it.

Once they were packed they kissed again before heading off to find a spot to set up. It wasn’t hard to find. There was a grassy hill not far from their isolated home that was perfect.

Kanaya laid down a blanket for them to sit on and then Rose set down the basket full of food and began to set up the candles. Kanaya couldn’t help but smile at her lover’s addition to the scene as she sat down with her legs beside her and hands in her lap. She was the perfect definition of ladylike and graceful. After all the candles were set up and lit Rose sat in much of the same manner across from Kanaya.

They talked and ate together as the sun set and there was more than one kiss exchanged as well. Before too long the sun was gone from the sky and replacing it was the moon and the stars. Kanaya looked up at them all and Rose couldn’t help but get entranced in the reflection in Kanaya’s dark green eyes. It was mystifying to her and she decided that the only thing that was better than looking at the stars was looking at them through Kanaya’s eyes.

The conversation naturally died down until all was silent except for crickets and other bugs.

Kanaya turned to Rose and smiled at her and Rose smiled back in turn.

The night was just warm enough to not be chilly and calm and both of them thought it was perfect. The perfect summer night time date.

Next up, Eridan, Sollux, and Feferi. Sollux had swum a bit growing up in the same hometown with Eridan and Feferi as a way to connect with them, mainly Feferi as at the time he had hated Eridan with a burning passion. He still did sometimes but mostly he loved him just as much as he did Feferi as well even if at first the three of them had been a weird dynamic of old friends and enemies turned lovers. Even though Sollux had swum with them at the pool his family had never had the money to join Eridan and Feferi’s on their summer trips to the ocean due to their families both being so much richer than his and longtime family friends as well.

This summer Feferi was determined to change that.

As soon as the three of them got off some time from work Feferi had them booked for a trip to the ocean. 

Eridan has lost a lot of his enjoyment and passion for swimming over the years but for Feferi he was up for swimming. Sollux saw no point now that he had all he could ever want and more from the two swimmers in his life but like Eridan if Feferi wanted it he was willing to do it purely for her. 

And so they traveled to the ocean and right away on the first day she brought them out to the water and insisted they spend the day swimming. 

Sollux being himself wasn’t too sure about it. He didn’t like the thought of swimming where fish were and where seaweed could grab him at any point and drag him under or a shark or something could appear and eat him. Feferi assured him his fears were impossible and she even promised to stay with him the entire time to make sure he was safe but he was still unsure. Eridan smirked and teased him. “What afraid of a little water?” Sollux glared at him. “No. Of course not. You are.” “Ha yeah right bee boy.” “See you in the water then fish dick.” And so Sollux had all the motivation he needed and headed into the ocean. 

Feferi giggled at her boys' shenanigans and followed them into the water.

Sollux was still incredibly nervous but through Eridan’s continued taunts and Feferi’s reassurance he stayed in with them. On top of that, the quarreling between the two kept Eridan entertained and therefore not complaining about things and Feferi enjoyed hearing it too as long as it didn’t get too intense. Which she knew if it did she could just step in and stop them but thankfully she didn’t need to today. They kept to playful insults and so Feferi just gets to sit back and laugh at their childish fighting. 

That and enjoy the fishy wildlife that darts around their legs. She’s always been super into the ocean and the creatures that live in it. Taking care of them when she visited here as a kid was the main reason she became a marine biologist in the first place. So being here and sharing this with her lovers was like a dream come true for her. The thing that sparked her passion being experienced with the people she was the most passionate about. It was almost a paradise her floating and swimming here with them both and the fish. 

Eventually, the boys started chasing each other around Feferi in circles. That is until she jumped forward to tackle the both of them into a big hug. They nearly drowned for a moment until Feferi pulled them both up, practically on top of her while she laid on her back giggling. Another reminder to her boys that while she may not act like it she was stronger than the both of their scrawny bodies combined. This calmed them almost instantly. Besides to them, Feferi hugs were the best hugs so it was worth calming down and throwing away their argument to get to be a part of one anyway.

So they spent some time hugging the fuck out of each other and then swimming some more, playing around with each other and having fun for the rest of the day and their trip.

And now for Cronus and Kankri.

You see, Kankri had never swum before. He’d never wanted to, finding taking off his shirt and wearing those ‘disgraceful short swim trunks’ to be triggering. Cronus was having none of that. 

As soon as the weather was warm enough Cronus insisted that they go to the beach and go swimming. Kankri, of course, protested greatly but in the end, Cronus won him over just like he always did. 

And so the pair traveled from the small home Kankri had insisted on to the large Ampora summer home not too far from the ocean for the week so Cronus could have plenty of time to teach Kankri the ropes. 

The first challenge was getting Kankri into his swimsuit and to the beach. And Cronus would always swear that the first challenge was the hardest of the challenges he would have to face on that trip to teach Kankri to swim. The Vantas had zero interest whatsoever in ever putting on anything that revealed nearly as much skin as a swimsuit did and certainly not in public such as on the beach they would be going to. He said it was because he didn’t want to trigger others but Cronus could tell that Kankri was just insecure about himself. 

Firstly because his logic didn’t make much sense, if anyone went to the beach then they would be prepared to see people in revealing clothes. In fact, that was sometimes the draw for people. If anyone knew that it was Cronus. 

Second, off he knew Kankri and he knew Kankri didn’t have the most self-confidence. He never had even if he acted like he thought he was the biggest person in the universe and knew exactly how to make everyone happy and bring about world peace. On top of that if there was one thing Kankri was the most self-conscious about it was his appearance. Kankri truly believed he was doing what was right with his actions and words but he couldn’t change how he looked and that meant he could be ‘wrong’ and couldn’t change it as backward as that logic seemed to Cronus. 

With this knowledge about Kankri though Cronus knew how to get him to go without straight up telling him he knew what was really wrong as he knew that would only make things worse and earn him a two hour or more long lecture and dirty looks from Porrim for about two weeks. Or well, more dirty looks than usual.

All he had to do was make Kankri feel confident. Bloat his ego a little. So nothing too hard. 

Oh how Kankri would’ve lectured him for that.

“Hey chief you know what I think would be awesome? Getting to see you smile doing the thing I spent most of my childhood doing with my little brother and the Pexies.”

Cronus you unsubtle fuck.

Kankri turns and glares at him. “Cronus I know this is a ploy to try and get me to go swimming with you and I know I agreed to do so on this trip with you but frankly I would rather not as I do not wish to trigger anyone with the sight of more skin than is reasonable.”

Huh.

Cronus had been expecting more of a backlash. Maybe his words had hit home a little?

He could work with this.

“I know I know chief and I totally respect that I really do. You know I do cause I respect everything you believe but this is something really close to me ya know?”

Kankri sighs. “I am aware Cronus. This is how you spent your formative years and it’s near and dear to your heart. I know that.” “So please chief? Just once? For me?” Kankri sighs again. “Fine Cronus but only once understand? Don’t get the idea that I will be giving in to you this often and easily after this ok?” Cronus nods quickly, smiling wide with excitement. “Yeah I get it chief. This is a one time thing cause it’s important to me. Just, thanks Kan. It means a lot to me.” Kankri can’t help but grin. “I do my best Cronus.” “Yeah. And you do a great job too.”

And so Kankri put on the bright red swim trunks Porrim bought for him and went out with Cronus, who wore his own violet swim trunks.

From there Cronus’s mission was easier. Less trying to convince Kankri and more just teaching him. And as most Vantas’s were Kankri was a fast learner and adapter.

Before long Kankri was swimming all on his own.

As Cronus would later tease Eridan, faster than Eridan had been.

While it had taken two weeks for Eridan to swim on his own Kankri was doing it in two days. And Cronus was proud even if he knew it was more Kankri’s nature than it was either of them putting in any more work than he and Eridan had back in the day. 

Eridan and Kankri were stubborn in different ways essentially. While Eridan was quick to give up and stubborn about starting or restarting anything which made it hard to teach him things, Kankri was quick to start something and then never ever gave up on it. 

Sometimes Cronus thought that was the only reason Kankri was still with him after all this time.

But now wasn’t the time for such melancholy. Now was the time for joy! Kankri was swimming! Voluntarily! For him!

Needless to say, Cronus was ecstatic and spent a lot of the time doing speedy breaststrokes around Kankri while the smaller male trended water.

They both had fun though and to them, that was all that mattered.

Finally, we have Mituna and Kurloz.

These two went to the beach often in the summer for one reason and one reason alone.

Sandcastles.

Well, technically Kurloz came to build them while Mituna came to destroy them but still.

Sandcastles.

Kurloz helped Mituna into his swimsuit and then took him out to the beach and let him loose. For a while Mituna just ran around, excited and hyper. Meanwhile, Kurloz made large incredibly detailed and intricate sandcastles. Some if not most would be impressive to even the masters.

However, each time just as Kurloz was about to finish Mituna would spot it or him and come barreling towards him to hug him or congratulate him or tell him how wonderful it looked and each time he would trip or hit it on accident or just barrel straight through and send the castle crashing down. 

But Kurloz never got mad.

Not once.

Because even if he would say he built because he wanted to build to Mituna to anyone else it was clear why he really built all those sandcastles. 

For Mituna. 

Because Mituna’s smile and clapping as the thing fell and his giggles made Kurloz grin and for once it didn’t look creepy. He’d mutely pat Mituna’s head to tell him it was ok, that he didn’t mind, stand up, smooch Mituna’s head earning more giggles from the smaller boy, send him off to play again, and start building another one just as big and detailed as the last.

He built because destroying made Mituna happy just as much as it once had for Kurloz. 

And Kurloz would do anything to make Mituna happy. 

So he built.

And watched his creation be destroyed.

And smiled. 

He smiled because Mituna smiled.

And Mituna was all that mattered.


End file.
